Gin and Fai are buddies!
by cool guy 33
Summary: what if Gin and Fai were friends? Well, read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or Tsubasa chronicles.

* * *

They had just landed in Tokyo. Syaoran was hunting with the people when suddenly a worm appeared out of nowhere. Syaoran sliced it's head right off "amazing" Kusanagi said. Syaoran ran over to Nataku's side " are you okay?" Syaoran asked, very concerned.

Nataku weas about to reply when a horrible screech filled the air. Everyone covered their ears except Fai, up ahead there were hollows... a lot of them to. Everyone saw them and prepared for battle " what are those?" Kusanagi asked.

To everyone's surprise Fai was the one who answered " hollows. What I'm about to do is not magic... but something much different. Never thought I would see another hollow in my life." Fai summond his sword which was like any other sword except it had wings at the guard.

Syaoran looked at Fai in amazement " Fai-san?" Fai just smiled and said " get back Syaoran-kun" he nodded and stepped back. Fai suddenly yelled " so Gin ready to have a go at it like old times?" there was silence then Gin popped out of nowhere (shunpo) and laughed " lets go!" they both faced the hollows.

Here's the count!: 20 menos, 300 regular hollows, 400 big hollows, and 50 menos grande. Fai looked disappointed " aww it's so small this time" and he made his sword disappear. Gin did the same " yeah we'll probably only need ta use kido and reiatsu ne?" Gin commented.

Fai nodded " well lets go captain Ichimaru of the 3rd squad" joked Fai. Gin grinned " alright former captain 7" they both laughed and waited. Everyone was petrified... except for Gin and Fai. They all came at them but to no avail they were annihilated. Everyone looked at them like they were some kind of mutant.

Gin and Fai laughed " wow that was easy!" remarked Fai. Gin nodded and beamed " yeah they're getting weaker. Wow its been ages! I say for at least 100 years!" exclaimed Gin. Fai nodded " how old are you now Gin?" Gin grinned " almost as old as you! I'm 800 years old!" Gin said proudly.

Fai whistled " wow! So young! Well you fall short by 200 years!" Gin ginned " yup!" they laughed. Syaoran stared at Fai, when they said " surprise!"

* * *

Short chapter I know, but I need to know people are reading it so please review :)

yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


	2. Chapter 2: the story

Chapter 2: the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or Tsubasa chronicles.

* * *

" ha?" was all Kusanagi could say. Fai and Gin were chatting and arguing about the sector. Nataku was stunned as well as the rest of them. Then Syaoran asked the question they had all been wanting to ask " um.... who are you?"

Gin laughed and bowed dramatically " I'm Ichimaru Gin, nice ta meet ya" Fai laughed " hey can Gin come back with us?" he said with puppy dog eyes. Kusanagi said yes so they were home free. When they got there Kurogane was fuming " where the heck have you been mage?!?" he yelled.

Then noticed Gin about 4 seconds later " hey, who's this freak?" Gin faked cried " I'm so offended! I haven't even met you yet!" cried Gin, his grin still perfectly in place. Fai played along "oh! Its okay Gin! He didn't mean it! I still like you!" Fai cried, also grinning.

Then they hugged each other and laughed. Kurogane's eyes widened it complete horror " holy crap! You're the mages friend!" Gin nodded " I assume you are Kurogane." well you could imagine the complete horror on his face when Gin said his name.

Of course they got everything sorted out and had something to drink. Kurogane took a deep breath and sighed " so how far does this go?" he asked. Gin shrugged " a long time ago. I will not explain it all but we will show you." before Kurogane could protest he, and many other people saw the story.

The story:

It was in Rukongi, and there they were, in the middle of the desert. They remembered their deaths very clearly. One died trying to protect the family, and the other one died trying to protect his friend. They both died anyway, Fai was the one who died trying to protect his family, and Gin died trying to protect him.

When they awoke they noticed to desert like area around them and stood up slowly. They remembered everything before they had died and smiled when they saw each other. They immediately learned their zanpaktou's name and summoned them. They smiled and walked away.

Then the image zoomed forward to 2 years later. It was so sudden, that placid desert to a sudden clash of metal vs metal. At first glance they looked like enemies, but if you looked closely you would see that they were fighting seriously, and were play fighting at the same time.

They were in a forest, wearing cloaks that shifted as they moved. It made them blend in with their surroundings, they were fighting at a speed that was hard to achieve, even for a captain. They were so fast and strong wind gusted every time they clashed against each other. They created an arena that kept the reiatsu in, they controlled it so well.

Using it only when necessary when they blew each other across. They were now on opposite ends of the arena, then they both said " shoot em dead, shinso" and their blades extended so fast that you couldn't even tell they were their until they clashed against each other.

The blades retraced and they glared at each other. Then Gin and Fai said " sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyourimaru." then ice dragons were called forth. They battled furiously and ended with a draw. When it was over they wnet over to a patch of grass and lied down next to each other.

They were EXAUSTED! After a while they laughed and patted each other on the back " wow, we've improved!" said Fai cheerfully. Gin nodded "yeah, what do you think guys?" he asked. Then 5 different things appeared from each sword.

The 2 Hyourimarus nodded " I think you really improved!" said Hyourimaru ( Gin's) the other one nodded it's agreement. Then two wolves came forward " you guys improved, you could become the greatest shinigami in the world!"

they both said in unison. The others also agreed ( other than Hyourimaru and Shinso they also have: Ryuujin jakka, Hama ryuujin, ( but is more of a move than a zanpaktou they still count cuz they also has their own ban kai form), Zangetsu ( they are the originals ) so Hama ryuujin looks like a silver dragon for both of them, Zangetsu is just Zangetsu, Shinso had silver colored fur, Hyourimaru and Ryuujin jakka were just the color and made out of their elements. Oh! And none of them know that Fai and Gin could wield Hama ryuujin. Just to let you know.)

Gin and Fai shrugged " maybe" Fai said " but it would be a pain, plus we wouldn't be able to materialize all of you guys at the same time!" exclaimed Gin. Fai nodded " yeah! It would be horrible!" all of the zanpaktous nodded thoughtfully. Then Gin's Shinso and Fai's Hama ryuujin stepped forward.

Shinso then said " well it would be best to use one of us frequently. But you can use all of us when no one is looking, we will always be here watching, and waiting. You can still talk to us, and you can meet us face to face at night when no ones is there! But when you dream you will always see us!

So what do you say?" Gin and Fai thought for a while and nodded "alright, we'll do it" they said. All of the zanpaktou nodded and smiled " okay, lets do this!" they all shouted and cheered. Of course they joined, everyone shoved them but they didn't mind. And they took the exam for entering the shinigami academy.

* * *

I kept telling myself " I will not make this into 2 chapters....." but ah crud I have. Well I'll try and update ASAP!

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


End file.
